tetakanpemusnahfandomcom_ms-20200214-history
Theme Songs
Default themes thumb|left|336px|YAY SONGS Can be used any month, for situational purposes Apocalyptica - Hope, Path Clint Mansell - Lux Aeterna 2005 General FV Opening theme A million Miles (Lpr) Colors (utada hikaru) ending theme hanyut (b.f) bittersweet symphony (verve) May "Lonely Day" - SOAD July "Ruled By Secrecy" - MUSE August "Last Summer" - Lostprophets "Where Will You Go" - Evanescence "Fillip" - Muse Sept "Bliss" - Muse "Testify" - RATM Oct "Ghost of You" - MCR Nov "The Fatal Wound" - Switchfoot Dec "Dreaming" - SOAD "Easier Than Love" - Switchfoot 2006 May (OP) 7 Minutes In Heaven - Fall out Boy (ED)London Beckoned Songs About Money Written By Machines - Panic! at the disco end of July "A Town Called Hypocrisy"-Lostprophets "When It's All Said And Done"-TRAPT (P.s antara lagu plg mashuk dlm strack FV) august "More Than Fine"-Switchfoot "Starlight"-MUSE (PS: lagu frenship Hanzo n Fara) end of august/sept "I'm Your Villain"-Franz Ferdinand "Map Of The Problematique"-MUSE Sept "The Setting Sun"-Switchfoot (PS bernada agak rilex, cuz byk character cam retrospective sket) "Can't Catch Tomorrow"-Lostprophets Oct "11am"-Incubus "This Is The Place"-RHCP Nov "Mermaids" - Butterfingers "Minor Thing"-RHCP Dis Weight Of The World (Evanescence) No One Else (Butterfingers) "Assassins"-MUSE 2007 January For All These Times - LPr Midnight - RHCP february 2007 OP - The Take's Over,The Break's Over (FOB) ED - The Dirty Second Hands (Switchfoot) March Opening - 'Circles' - Switchfoot Ending - Siaran tergendala July Face The Strange - GC Black Cloud - CxT BONUS Hurt You So Bad - CxT Right Behind You - Tribal Ink August Lately - LPr Change - CxT Drift or Die -PUM sept Opening theme: Lithium - Nirvana Mid: House Of The Rising Sun - MUSE End: Product of My Own Design - Trapt oct Staind - Outside Slipknot - Vermilion pt 2 (Mid) exists - yang indah telah tiada (ED) Nov Opening : pre)thing - Stay Alive Ending : intheclear - Love, Chinese Style ----> Also theme song of Ms. Jessi Harrier (Jet) Dis opening : "Dooms Day-Out" Butterfingers ending : "Cat And Mouse" The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus 2008 january OP - Stuck On You (Paramore) Mid - Xerces (Deftones) Ed - Breathe No More (Evanescence) end of feb/march Perempuan kalis peluru - Loque Learn To Breathe - 1000foot krutch Deathblow - deftones fv march/apr my fav dizse - 1000ft krutch 32 leaves - Sudden Change bloody cape - deftones aprmei op:blvd. knights sleep ed:True Love AvA mid:Linkin Park - 05 Shadow Of The Day mei op:Hurt TFK ed: Fall Away Fray mid: When girls telephone boys Deftones June op:Stranger TFK ed: Still Laughing Lpr mid: When girls telephone boys Deftones july Rapture (deftones) Kiss To Send Us Off (Incubus) Shallow - ph8 Fv august/sept 08 30 Seconds To Mars - Welcome to the Universe The Used - Greener with the Scenery Fv Sept The Used - Wake The Dead PUM - Spin You around FV oct 30 Seconds to Mars - End Of The Beginning The Used - Wake The Dead Fv Sept pre)thing - Won+X Orgy - Opticon Deftones - Rapture (RAPTURE! It's a different style!) FV oct MAH - Hiding Inside The Horrible Weather POD - Shine With Me FV nov Audioslave - Gasoline Coldplay - Shiver Orgy - Fiend *Alt year end theme **FV nov Audioslave - Gasoline Deftones - Be Quiet and Drive (Far Away) FV December 08 Mating Season - Butterfingers Night Falls - Strata 2009 December "Sonnensystem" - Tokio Hotel "Lucky" - Radiohead November "We Build Then We Break" - The Fray "Vultures" - Kill Hannah Oktober Opening "Horrorshow" - The Birthday massacre Ending "Hope" - Apocalyptica August Slip In Sin - Pulse Ultra Plastic Blue - 16volt July Sweet Surrender - sarah mclachlan I think I'm paranoid - Garbage Cold - Filter Final vendetta June "Low" - 16volt "Running Up The Hills" - TWKUA "Never Say Never" - KMFDM May "Still River" - Butterfingers "Sweethearts Vow" - Thebleedingalarm BONUS TRACK "Situational Song" - They Will Kill Us All Mercenaries Saga The Obvious - Orgy Wires and the concept of breathing - Askylitdrive Teenage recoil - Zeromancer Wrap Myself Around You - Kill Hannah march On the Edge - Tokio Hotel Cannonball - Story Of The Year Special - "They Can't Save Us Now" - Kill Hannah January My Vitriol - Infantile Strata - You Are Eternal Kelly Clarkson - Low 2010 December Oceana "In Birth" House VS Hurricane "Seeing Things Through Water" November Deftones "Do You Believe" Linkin Park "Robot Boy" October Kill Hannah "Goodnight, Goodbye" Thursday "This Song Is Brought To You By A Falling Bomb" September "Kill Me Every Time" - Blue Stahli "Secret Episodes" - They Will Kill Us All Special "Captain Bligh" - Filter Saga "Fighter Beat" - Prodigy Saga August Attack Attack! - A For Andrew Incubus - Punch Drunk July Pop Shuvit - "Conversations" Massive Attack - "Angel" June Attack Attack! - Smokahontas KMFDM - Hau Ruck May Lacuna Coil - Stars Silversun Pickups - The Royal We April Collide - A Little Too Much The Eden House - Dark Half March Massive Attack - Angel Defiance Pointe - Until The Dawn February HELIA - Shivers Nine Inch Nails - Discipline January Incubus - Neither Of Us Can See Chevelle - Send The Pain Below The Eden House - Iron In The Soul 2011 January House Vs. Hurricane "Leaps and Bounds" Team Sleep "Our Ride to the Rectory" February The Twilight Garden "Dead Adults" Fail Emotions "How Much Is The Fish (Scooter cover)" Vitamin String Quartet "Engine No 9 (Deftones Cover)" March 16Volt "Blackbird" Tokio Hotel "Hunde" Meet Uncle Hussain "Hilang" April Feeder "Oxygen" Glassjaw "Black Nurse" May Deftones"You've Seen The Butcher (Midnight Airport Version)" The Fray "Vienna" June OP - Radiohead "Airbag" ED - 16Volt "Somewhere New" July 2011 Oceana "Joy" Interpol "Slow Hands" (Fyruza n Calyx reconciliation theme) ED 16Volt "You Will All Go Down" *July 2011 emo edition Intheclear - "True" Filter "Take A Picture" August 2011 pre)thing "Sunshine" 16Horsepower "Prayer Arm Lane" September 2011 Korn "Trash" Incubus "The Warmth" October 2011 The Used - "A Box Full of Sharp Objects" Bush "The People That We Love" Sammy Saga Mindless Self Indulgence "Mastermind" Gersang "Masih Aku Terasa" Conf Saga Ringer "Forget You" Chevelle "Jars" November 2011 Nirvana "Aneurysm" The Echoing Green "Revenge" December 2011 *For The Fallen Dreams "The Big Empty" *Of Mice & Men "My Understandings" 2012 January *009 Sound System "Trinity" *Of Mice & Men "Product of a Murderer" February *Korn "My Wall" *Julien-K "Surrounded By Cowards" March *A.N.N. "Melankolia" *Failure "Stuck On You" *Smashing Pumpkins "Ava Adore" April *The Academy Is "You Might Have Noticed" *Mute Math "Control" May *Foo Fighters "Generator" *Incubus "Admiration" June *Kill Hannah "She Believes in Time Machines" *Radiohead "Talk Show Host" July *Filter "I'm Not The Only One" *Nine Inch Nails "Hurt" *Falling in Reverse "The Drug In Me Is You" August *Green Day "Are We The Waiting Unknown" *Voicians "Loner" *Celldweller "So Long Sentiment" September *Silversun Pickups "Busy Bees" *In Fear and Faith "The Solitary Life" October *Leon Lai "She Attracts" *Oasis "Live Forever"